good things come to those who wait
by deeda
Summary: this is in line with the current storyline but is set in the future so is an AU. I dont own GH or any other characters


"Sam!! Sam… Open up!!! I know you're in there… COME ON!!!" Maxie yelled outside her friend's apartment but there was no answer. "I know you're there coz I spoke to the Super who said that you just came home so unless you sneaked out of the fire escape you're ignoring me and u KNOW how I feel about people ignoring me!!! !!!!!!!!!"

"Lady- STOP!! You're disturbing the other residents!" interjected the Super. Man this woman had been yelling for her friend to open to the door and if either the friend didn't open the door or this lady didn't shut up he had decided that he was going to use his key to let her in. That Ms. McCall could handle her own problems inside her own apartment and not bother the rest of the building.

"Well I will stop as soon as this door is open… SAM!!! You're Super is _super _annoying so please PLEASE open the door!!!" Maxie retorted. She didn't want to tell the man standing beside her but she was starting to worry a little bit now that she had been yelling (rather loudly too) for the last fifteen mins and Sam hadn't opened the door. Creating a ruckus was usually the easiest way to gain entry anywhere.

"Tell you what Lady- I will open the door and let you in but if your friend gets upset then its your neck on the line ok????" He had had enough of the yelling now.

"Sure thing" Maxie replied sweetly. "You know Sam is one of my closest friends here in PC and she must be in the bathroom or something coz there is no way she wouldn't let me in. We are practically sisters." Maxie prattled on while the Super searched for the right key and unlocked the door.

Maxie burst in through the door all set to start yelling at Sam and completely ignoring or thanking the poor man who had let her in. But she stopped right inside the door. The sight before her had glued her feet to the ground. Sam lay on the floor. A bottle of water fallen beside her and all the water had leaked onto the floor.

"SAM!!!" Maxie screamed reaching for her friend. Sam's hand was cold to the touch and she was very, very pale. "Quick call 911!!" she yelled without turning around hoping that the Super was still standing in the door.

Maxie kept calling Sam's name but the small brunette woman was completely unresponsive. No eye movement and no attempt to wake up.

"The ambulance will be here in 5 mins. They said that we should raise her head but not move her too much.." the man trailed off. He really hoped that Ms. McCall wouldn't die in his building. The apartment would never be re-rented if the ex- girlfriend of a mob enforcer had died there. Yeah sure she had collapsed and it be caused by anything (looking around the room he didn't suspect foul play). But where Jason Morgan was involved one couldn't be too sure and the rumour mill would probably say that she was beaten to death and lay bleeding on his floor before the night was out. Oh how he hoped that Sam McCall lived to die another day and in another place.

The paramedics ran in just then and once they had pried Maxie away, they had loaded Sam onto a stretcher and then onto the ambulance and with sirens blazing she was on her way to GH.

Maxie was furious. They hadn't let her ride with Sam in the ambulance and she was forced to take a cab. But she thought that it was probably better as it allowed her to make a few phone calls on her way to the hospital. Her first call was obviously Spinelli. Despite all that had happened between Jason and Sam Spinelli truly cared for Sam as a true friend and he needed to know if she was in trouble.

"Fair Maximista to what do I owe this pleasure of your call at this unexpected time…" Spinelli cheerfully answered.

"Spinelli- you HAVE to get to General Hospital right NOW!! Sam is in trouble…" Maxie blurted

"What? Fair Maximista surely you are mistaken for the Goddess only left the office of McCall and Jackal a few hours ago and in the prime of health.."

"SPINELLI- GET TO GENERAL HOSPITAL NOW!!!" Maxie bellowed and hung up. She loved that man but boy was it difficult to talk to him sometimes.

Her next call was Alexis. Like Spinelli's it was short but unlike Spinelli- Maxie explained how she had found Sam before hanging up the phone.

Maxie was torn about whether to call him or not. She knew that if Sam found out that she had called him then Sam would be very, very upset with her but Maxie was scared. Sam did NOT look well at all when she had found her and while Maxie had felt a pulse it was too shallow and erratic to give Maxie any comfort. Taking a deep breath and deciding that Sam getting upset was a risk she was willing to take Maxie dialed the number.

"Morgan" was the cur reply.

"Umm Jason????? This is Maxie…" Maxie Jones NEVER had a problem with words. She would speak a mile a minute but right now she just couldn't get the words out.

"Spinelli isn't here Maxie. Try on his cell and if he doesn't answer that means that he is busy so whatever it is can wait.." Jason moved to hang up the phone.

"No Jason wait… I didn't call to talk to Spinelli I actually wanted to speak to you…"

"Whatever it is that you want Maxie the answer is no…" The tiny blonde infuriated him to no end and he was damned if he let her get away with anything else in his apartment.

"Well JASON.. what I called to tell you was that yo need to get down to General Hospital right now.. Sam is in trouble but I guess that doesn't matter to you because even though you promised you PROMISED her that you wouldn't hurt her again.. you DID and now you are EXACTLY what I always thought you were. A heartless monster…" Maxie had had just about enough of this man and his holier than thou attitude. Nobody crossed Maxie Jones.

The silence at the other end of the phone made her think that maybe he had hung up before she spoke her piece and she was about to cut the call when..

"what????" it was so quiet and timid that Maxie almost missed it. "What did u just say Maxie?"

"I said SAM IS IN THE HOSPITAL JUST THOUGHT YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW BUT I GUESS NOT!!!" and she slammed the phone down.

Maxie flew into the ER and started searching for Sam. She found Robin

"Robin have you seen Sam? They must have just brought her in.. She must be here.. but I cant see her anywhere… Oh God where is she?"

"Calm down Maxie I just got here myself but if you take a seat I'll try and see whether I can locate her ok?

Maxie only nodded and headed to the horrible plastic seats to wait.

Spinelli burst through the door and ran to the counter. "The Jackal is here to enquire about the Goddess- is everything ok?" seeing the odd looks that he was getting from the hospital staff Maxie made her way over to him.

"Spinelli Thank God you're here!! They aren't telling us anything but Robin is here and she is going to find out what is happening…" Maxie went on to explain what had happened when she went to Sam's apartment and while she was talking they were joined by Alexis.

All 3 then decided to wait for Robin's return with hopefully some good news. But before Robin came back the ER doors flew open and a very, very, VERY upset Jason Morgan stormed in.

He marched over to the counter and his glare was so intense that the nurses at the counter made themselves busy with phone calls and reports so that they wouldn't have to deal with him.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Alexis screeched. "You have NO right to be here. You ABANDONED her like yesterday's trash and now here you are.. to do what exactly?? Huh? And how did you find out anyway? DID U HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS??????? I swear Morgan if you touched her I will kill you!!!"

"Alexis, Alexis, ALEXIS STOP!!! I CALLED HIM!!" there was a stunned silence has soon as Maxie said that.

"YOU???????? Maxie Sam considers you as one of her closest friends and you did this. You called HIM. Why Maxie why?????" Alexis accused

"because he needed to know. I know that after everything he has done and how he has treated Sam in the last few weeks Sam would kill me if she found out that I called him but Alexis he needed to know. He needed to know because the way I found Sam scared me. She was almost lifeless Alexis and if something bad is happening to Sam then Jason needs to know. I HATE him for the way he has broken her heart. Time and time again he has hurt her.. more cruelly that the last and each time we think that this is it she will NEVER go back but she does. Why do you think that is? Huh? Its not because Sam is weak and will not survive without him. It's because the love that they share is stronger than either one of them. They want to stay apart but they can't. They BELONG together and till they open their eyes and realize that fate will keep tossing them together. So yeah I will take Sam's anger and her saying that she hates me because that will mean that she is awake and ok…." Maxie trailed off. She realized that they were all staring at her and Spinelli was the first to speak

"Maximista your intentions are truly noble and no one here can doubt that. You care for the Goddess and Stonecold as much as the Jackal himself and the Jackal shares your ardent desire to see the union of the 2 again.."

The rest of Spinelli's speech was cut off by Robin's arrival.

"Guys I have news about Sam.." Robin started. She felt the tension in the small group of people and saw the angry glare that Jason was getting from Alexis. She almost felt sorry for him till she saw that he was scowling right back at the older woman. _Guess some things never change! _Clearing her throat Robin continued "When Sam was brought in her BP was very low and she was unconscious. The initial tests show that Sam is suffering from an infection in her liver. While normally this is not a dangerous situation and easily treatable through medication but Sam's case is very severe. I think she must have been feeling some discomfort and pain but considering all that has been going on in her life recently she probably didn't take too much care of herself." All eyes left her to glare at Jason. "But the infection even in its severity was not enough to make Sam lose consciousness for such a long period of time. This was caused by the fact that Sam is.." Robin really didn't want to be the one to say this because she was honestly afraid of what the people in front of her would do. Ok so Maxie and Spinelli would probably be shocked into a unmoving state but Alexis would probably kill Jason and Jason would probably take off in search of Sam so Robin decided to move to the left and out of the line of fire and continued.. " yes Sam is _pregnant!!!" _

There was a sharp intake of breath and then "WHAT??????????" Alexis bellowed and Robin was sure that the comatose man on the 5th floor probably heard that.

"Yes Alexis Sam is pregnant and yes I know that Sam was told that she can't have any children but miracles to happen. We have paged Dr. Lee and she is on her way over right now. I'm sorry but that is all that I can tell you right now. But what I can also tell you is that Sam is very weak and you all need to pray that she pulls through this. Sam has NOT been taking care of herself and that is probably why she didn't realize that she was pregnant or that there was a pain in her abdomen but because of that both her and her baby's lives are in danger. I'll come back if I more information."

As Robin turned to leave she locked eyes with Jason and she realized that this was the first time in her life that she saw Jason Morgan scared. The fear was etched clearly in his bright blue eyes and he softly asked her "How long?"

"About 6 weeks Jason."

Jason knew without a doubt that the baby was his. 6 weeks ago Sam was practically living in his penthouse and they were waking up together every morning. He remembered that they had had sex on practically every flat (and not so flat) surface and each experience was mind blowing. They hadn't cared too much about using protection because a) they were in love and b) she couldn't get pregnant. She COULDN'T get pregnant. That's what the doctors had told her all those years ago. He remembered because he had held her as she cried and then proceeded to dump her as his life was too dangerous.

But here they were- Sam was pregnant and fighting for her life. He couldn't bear to think of what would happen if she made it but the baby didn't. he would have to tell everyone not to tell her. Sam didn't deserve to find out that she was pregnant only to be told that she had lost her miracle baby. He couldn't allow it.

So he turned to the 3 people in front of him "When Sam wakes up and IF she has lost the baby nobody will tell her that she was pregnant. Do you understand?"

"What? Why not Jason? If you think that I'm going to lie to my daughter then you have got another think coming.." Alexis shot back.

"Alexis I agree with Jason- no good will come out of telling Sam about the baby if she loses it. It will only cause her more pain." Maxie said gently.

"OF COURSE you will take HIS side Maxie. Tell me something do you even care about Sam? Or do u just put up with her for your own entertainment?"

Before Maxie could reply Robin came running back to them. "Alexis- Sam is awake and asking for you!!"

Alexis walked into the small room in the ER and was shocked to see the pale form of her eldest child lying on the bed. Sam looked so small hooked up to all those machines. "Sam honey can you hear me?"

"Hi mom" Sam said softly. She opened her eyes and Alexis could see that her dark orbs were dull and lifeless just the way that they had been for the last few weeks

"Hey baby how are you feeling?"

"Like my entire body is on fire- what happened? I remember going home from the office because I wasn't feeling too great and then I wake up and I'm here."

"Well honey you collapsed in your apartment. It's a good thing that Maxie came to see you soon after you got home because she got the Super to unlock your door and found you. Sam I have decided that when all this is over and you are free to go home you are moving in with me and the girls. I can't have you living on your own and no way of knowing whether you are ok or not!!"

"Mom I'm fine. I had skipped dinner last night and then this morning I got so tied up in the office that I didn't eat. I probably passed out because of that. I will be ok- you don't need to worry about me."

Alexis was torn about what to say to that so she decided that hell with what Jason think she will tell her daughter the truth.

"Oh honey I need to worry about you because the doctors told us that you have an infection and because you haven't been taking care of yourself its gotten very severe. You will need to take extra care of yourself and take lots of medicine to take care of it."

"ok I can do that. I will take whatever meds the doctors prescribe but its not like this is life threatening so there is really no need for me to move in with you!" Sam couldn't believe how possessive alexis was being. It wasn't like Sam was a child that she couldn't take care of herself but there was something in the way that Alexis was acting that had Sam wondering that her mother was hiding something.

"So what else is wrong with me that you're not telling me about?" No need to beat about the bush

Alexis was stuck. She wanted oh so badly to tell Sam but then she thought about what Jason had said. This baby was barely hanging on and if Sam lost it she would be devastated. She would blame herself for losing her child and she wasn't strong enough for such an emotional trauma right now.

"No there is nothing else. You just have to take very good care of yourself."

As if on cue Dr. Lee walked in at that time. "Sam we are just going to move you upstairs into a room so that you can get more comfortable."

"Why? Dr. Lee Alexis told me about the infection and it doesn't sound like something I need to stay in the hospital for. I mean I promise that I will take care of myself and I will eat and drink what you tell me to but I really don't want to stay here."

"Alexis, can you please step outside for a minute? I need to speak to Sam in private."

"But Dr. Lee you know maybe it's not wise to tell Sam the details of the infection.." Dr. Lee put a stop to Alexis' rambling but pulling the curtain around Sam's bed a clear sign to Alexis to leave.

On hearing the door click shut behind Alexis, Dr. Lee spoke "Sam, what I'm going to tell you is something very serious and I need you to remain calm and not panic or freak out. It is very, very important that you stay calm ok?" She only continued after getting a verbal acceptance from Sam. "I know that a couple of years ago when u were suffering from your gunshot wound I told you that it was nearly impossible for you to conceive a child. But I am cautiously happy to tell you that you have defied all medical norms and become pregnant."

Sam was shocked. Her brain just froze. There was no way that Dr. Lee just said that she said. _I'm pregnant. How is that even possible? They said that I couldn't get pregnant!! They said that!! They ASSURED me!!! Oh my God I'm having a baby!! Oh my God I'm having Jason's baby!! IM HAVING JASON's BABY!! But Jason hates me.. Oh no!!! but he would want to know about his baby!!! Would he want to have a baby with me? I think so but then I don't know where we stand these days. He was so mad at me about how I helped Dante in Sonny's trial that he practically threw me out of the penthouse. He didn't even give me a chance to explain!! But this IS his baby and one that I wont keep away from him. I'm not Elizabeth.. if Jason wants nothing to do with me and my baby then that's his choice. I WILL NOT keep this child away from him!! _Sam's hands went down to her stomach as she thought about the tiny life growing inside and then suddenly her eyes grew wide

_OH MY GOD!! The infection.. that's what Alexis was hiding from me!! I've hurt my baby!! Oh my God!!_

Dr. Lee watched as different emotions passed through Sam's face until finally shock and horror settled on her features. She knew what Sam was thinking and she had to stop her

"Sam its ok! The baby is weak but we got to you just in time. I'm not saying that you and the baby are out of the woods yet BUT any later and I wouldn't have been able to save your baby. Right now it is hanging on!! Sam do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sam nodded at Dr. Lee's question but her mind was racing. She was going to listen to EVERYTHING that Dr. Lee said. She wouldn't move from this bed or leave this hospital till she was sure that her baby was ok. _Oh God how badly did she need Jason right now. She didn't care that he wasn't talking to her. She wanted him there to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be ok!! _

"Dr. Lee?" Sam stopped the Dr. as she was leaving "Um is it possible for me to get a phone? I have to call someone urgently."

"I'll just send him in" Dr. Lee smiled at the widening of Sam's eyes and walked out. "She is asking for you" Dr. Lee said to the tall blonde man who was sitting so straight that one would think that he was made of stone. But he wasn't because with an agility not common for a man of his size he was out of the chair and racing through the double doors to the woman who was carrying his child.

Jason stopped outside the door and looked in. Sam was lovingly stroking her belly as he has seen her do countless times before with Lila and it brought tears to his eyes that he was able to give her the chance to do it again. Silently he entered the room and she looked up to meet his eyes. There were tears in her eyes that started making their way down her cheeks when she saw him and Jason was sure that the wetness on his cheeks wasn't caused by sweat.

"Hi" Sam said timidly. "Umm so.. I guess you know."

Jason left his position by the door and was by her side stroking her face before she could blink. He bent his head and placed his lips on hers gently at first and more urgently. One hand left her stomach to hold his head in place as her tongue traced his lips. He opened immediately to allow her entrance. He tasted her sweetness and never wanted to let her go!

"I'm so so sorry Sam. I can't believe that I hurt you again. I know that I keep promising you that I won't but I end up hurting you every time. And I know that you are completely justified in hating me and never wanting to see me again but I am truly sorry Sam."

Sam placed her fingers on his lips in order to stop his tirade and softly said "What am I going to do with you silly man?" stroking her stomach she continued "You know your daddy is just the silliest man ever but once you meet him you will realize that it's impossible not to love him. He is passionate and pig headed and more often than not completely in the wrong but I wouldn't trade him for the world."

In that moment Jason knew that they would be ok. Sam was a fighter and so was this baby if it was the off spring of Jason Morgan and Sam McCall, the 2 most stubborn people in the world. So he kissed the future mother of his child and slid into bed with her. He just held her till it was time to go up to the room

**8 and a half months later**

"…………." Sam screamed as another contraction ripped through her and begged Dr. Lee to let her push.

"Ok Sam I want you to push very hard on the next one ok?" Dr. Lee instructed. "1,2, 3… PUSH!!"

"" Sam screamed again and Jason felt as if she had torn his fingers out of his hand. He wanted to pull it out of Sam's grasp to check "Don't you dare even think about it Jason. This kid is half yours so you are going to stay here with me every step of the way and believe me your hand is nothing compared to what im going through right now!!" the murderous gleam in her eyes and the tone in which she spoke rooted Jason to the spot.

"You're doing great honey" he said and earned a smirk from Dr. Lee.

One more push and they were joined by another person in that waiting room. Jason kissed his fiancé and watched as Dr. Lee put a squirming pink bundle in her arms. "congrats guys it's a girl!"

Jason stepped away from Sam and watched her take their daughter into her arms. She cooed at their bundle of joy and Jason felt a swell of love in his chest that he hadn't thought possible. He loved Michael and Morgan but what he felt right now for this little baby was unimaginable. He wanted to protect her from everything bad that could ever hurt her.

Sam watched Jason and saw the emotions flood his eyes. She smiled at him "Hey you going to stand over there or come and meet your daughter?"

He bent down and softly stroked his daughter's cheek. He looked up at Sam on hearing her laugh "Oh man Jason Morgan feared enforcer brought down by a baby!!" she laughed even harder.

"I guess this means that I will never win an argument in our house again!!" he groaned and it caused Sam to laugh even harder.

It had been a long hard road but they had made it and while they will never be the picture perfect family with the white picket fence. They were the perfect family.

Jason Morgan, Sam McCall and little Andrea Emily Morgan


End file.
